power_scalingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nail (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga and Anime In both the anime and manga, Frieza says that Nail's power level is 42,000 after using his scouter to analyze him.5 Nail's power level of 42,000 is 18,000 higher than even Vegeta's initial level of 24,000 on Namek, arguably enough to put him on par with some members of the Ginyu Force depending on perspective. His level is so high that Frieza is astonished at the reading, and even says to himself that he would have liked to have him join his forces if he could. Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Grand Elder Guru states that Nail is the most powerful Namekian alive. Presumably this statement holds true for the main series as at the time he was introduced Nail was arguably the strongest Namekian alive at that point (as Piccolo was deceased at the time). However it should be noted that Guru's statement in the game is based on his knowledge and he was likely unaware of that Piccolo's power had long surpassed Nail's (due to his Namekian Fusion with both Nail and Kami). It is also likely that Guru was unaware of the existence of Lord Slug. Techniques and Special abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Sense – The ability to sense ki energy. Nail is able to also sense if the energy is good or evil. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave – An energy wave of focused energy. Also used in Legend of the Super Saiyan and as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Continuous Energy Wave – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. * Please Leave – A rush attack where he charges at the opponent and chops them in their neck. * Super Explosive Wave – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Nail's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. Used in video games only. ** Ultra Explosive Wave - A stronger version of Super Explosive Wave that appears as one of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Mystic Flasher – A yellow energy wave Nail used to try and stop Frieza. * Mystic Attack – The Namekian ability to stretch one's limbs or make one's self bigger. Nail uses this technique only in video games. It appears under the name Namek Finger as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. ** Decoy - A variation of Mystic Attack used to draw in enemy melee attacks. One of Nail's learnable Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *** Super Decoy - A stronger version of Decoy that Nail can learn as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 40 in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Evil Flight Strike - A variation of the Mystic Attack used by Nail in Xenoverse 2 * Hard Rush - Nail's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. * Regeneration – The Namekian ability to regenerate a lost limb. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can use this technique as both a learnable Special Move (during which he will regenerate his arm) and as a permanent passive skill (which restores some HP each turn). * Cloning – Used while training to sprout an identical sparring partner. Used in Legend of the Super Saiyan. * Fusion – Nail can perform several different types of fusion. ** Namekian Fusion – The ability to integrate his own power into that of another Namekian. Used to fuse with Piccolo in the manga/anime series. ** EX-Fusion - By using a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Nail can perform EX-Fusion with Tekka, though Tekka traits such as race, gender, and voice will be dominant as with all of Tekka's EX-Fusions. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. ** Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team, Nail can preform Five-Way Fusion to create an Ultra Fusion. Appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Stalling – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Named Buying Time in Raging Blast 2. In Xenoverse 2 it appears as a Super Skill called Do or Die. * Full Power – One of Nail's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. * Supervillain Mode - By shaving off life for power Nail can use the Supervillain power-up which causes his eyes to glow pink and emit a sinister black & white aura. Used by Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. * Baked Sphere - An Ultimate Skill used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. * Darkness Mixer - A Ki & Stamina charging Super Skill used by Supervillain Nail in Parallel Quest 49: "Namekian Berserker" in Xenoverse 2. * Latent Power - Revives once after being KO'd. One of Nail's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fusions Dailende Dailende is a hypothetical fusion of Nail and Dende. It is a "Fusion Frenzy" card in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game; however, the card itself does not depict the fused character, instead showing the two fusing characters beside each other. Tekka (fused w/ Nail) In Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can perform EX-Fusion with the customizable main protagonist Tekka if Tekka is selected as Fusion Target 1. Like all of Tekka's EX-Fusions, their selected traits such as race, gender, and voice are dominant. Additionally Tekka's profile and selected name remain unchanged. However they gain Nail's Namekian traits except gender, as if Tekka is male or female their resulting fusion with Nail will classified by that gender and race (as Tekka's race and gender are dominant), though the fusion will be genderless if their selected race is Namekian (which lack binary genders due to being hermaphrodites), thus his EX-Fusion with Tekka will resemble Namekian Fusion if Tekka's selected race is Namekian, however unlike Namekian Fusion Nail and Tekka can defuse by removing the single Metamo-Ring that maintains the fusion. Ultra Fusion By using Five-Way Fusion with 4 members of Tekka's Team in Dragon Ball Fusions, Nail can fuse with them to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion initiated by Nail himself, a Namekian Ultra Fusion will be produced.Category:Characters